Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. why p-model should not be deleted in one of the categories, it says that the k-on characters have some of the p-model names, so think that people should be able ot read up on the band. please stop dleteing my articles. : Hmmm... how do I put this... It's not about deleting your articles specifically, it's about keeping them here. P-Model is a real-life thing, and since there's a Wikipedia article about it I don't think duplicating it here is really necessary. –koisuru (talk) 05:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : Redirecting to Wikipedia article. –koisuru (talk) 13:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Clean-up Okay, i just found this and i must say, we must decide what is useful and what must be deleted. Many images seem like fan-art but some others look actually useful. ~''The Maverick 013'' 19:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, first of all, I would say we delete all these images that are clearly fanmade. We can then pick out the useful images, reupload them if needed and put them finally in the fitting article. Many of these images here are also already used somewhere. The images that appear twice or more can therefore also be deleted.Norleon (talk) 23:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) We could delete all of the fanart that is uploaded and unused, but for used fanart, we could ask the user to upload it to an image hosting site, or continue addind the "fan content" category. Deathmanstratos (talk) 23:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me.Norleon (talk) 13:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I deleted most of the unused fanimages and duplicated files. Now, I will add the "fan content" category and delete the "candidate for deletion" tags for these images.Norleon (talk) 15:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Now, we should discuss what we do with images like this here. Also, what should we do with official artwork like this, that isn't used anywhere on this wiki.Norleon (talk) 15:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I say delete them, they aren't used and I don't how they could be used. Deathmanstratos (talk) 16:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Same here. Alright, time to clean this up.Norleon (talk) 17:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) well then, I think we can use the rest somehow. There were a few pics I was also unsure if I should delete them. What does the rest think? Should we add the remainging images to a side that fits respectively, so this topic is solved and over?Norleon (talk) 18:33, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Find as many unused images as you can and post them on my message wall. Deathmanstratos (talk) 18:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, in fact, I meant all these that are left.Norleon (talk) 18:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see. Some fan content may actually be usable. Deathmanstratos (talk) 19:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) So, I used the last images. What do we do with the remaining six? I did not know where to use them.Norleon (talk) 13:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC)